


Marvin the Sugar Daddy

by Queerlyxanax (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bottom!Marvin, Cheating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, SIKE HAHA YOU WERE FOOLED, Sex driven relationship to loving, Shameless Smut, Smh help me, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top!Whizzer, Unrequited Love, Whizzer and Marv fuck other people, Yall this is like 98 percent smut, idk what to call this, ig?, im sorry, like i need milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queerlyxanax
Summary: Marvin was a well-known architect in New York. He took his son on a shopping spree to make up for him having to witness yet another fight between his wife and him. At one of their usual stops, the cashier with a weird name flirted with Marvin constantly. It was subtle as Jason always stood by, but this time Whizzer felt bolder and more risqué as Jason was off watching a clown making balloon animals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man y'all i am a teen being a horny teen bitch

Jason walked up and down the racks upon racks of the various colored clothing, stopping when something caught his eye. Marvin followed. His arms full of items Jason had picked out and bags from previous stores. Jason stopped at a display of neatly folded shirts and picked one up. It was just a simple orange shirt with a singular light blue horizontal line across the chest. He put it on his father’s arm, neither of them bothered to look at the price. Jason picked up a few more shirts with the same design, but with different color schemes.

“Jason, honey, my arms are getting tired. Don’t you think we’ve worn this store out yet? We can go to another one,” Marvin said over the annoyingly catchy music the store played continuously.

Jason shrugged. “Okay. Can I have some money for that clown we saw before coming in?”

With both arms full, Marvin struggled to reach his wallet and take a 20 out of it. He handed the bill to Jason who scampered off as soon as it touched his palm. Marvin would be upset if he didn’t understand why Jason was treating him like this. Jason was still mad at him for getting upset with Trina, but he didn’t understand the full story. He carried the 40 pounds of clothes to his favorite cashier, Whizzer. He dropped the stacks on the counter and Whizzer raised an eyebrow. He scanned the first few items without saying much.

“Where’s your son? Or is this all for you?” He asked.

Marvin hummed checking his phone. “Cheeky. He’s out there with that damned clown.”

“A guy like you afraid of clowns?” Whizzer scanned and scanned and scanned.

“’Guy like me’?”

Whizzer bobbed his head side to side and stuck out his lower lip. He took the hangers out of some of the shirts. He occasionally looked around to see if anyone was in earshot, but since all the registers are pretty spaced out it never was a threat. Whizzer’s small rainbow button shined in the fluorescent light. “Dominant, masculine…stout, ya know, a real man’s man.”

Marvin smiled. He put away his phone, ignoring the texts from his wife. He put his elbows on the very limited counter space that was left and watched Whizzer expertly scan the tags with such ease. “I don’t know where you get ‘dominant’ from. Is it me asking you countless of times to fuck me until my brain is fried?” Marvin watched out for Jason.

Whizzer snickered. “Are you down to fuck tonight?” Whizzer has asked this a few times before, but Marvin never could.

“Matter of fact, I am. The wife and kid are going to visit her mother.”

“Lovely.”

“Give me your number, I’ll call tonight and pick you up. Maybe I’ll buy you something pretty?” Marvin was going to make this dream come true tonight if it killed him. He’s waited 3 months to fuck Whizzer but is always cockblocked by Jason’s presence. Telling a man you’d like him to fuck you raw in front of your child isn’t something a father should do, but when Jason wonders off Marvin and Whizzer get lude. Still, the dream has only ever been close to happening.

Whizzer scanned the last few items. “That’s the thing I love most about you. The two bulges in your jeans. Make it roses.”

“Will do,” He pulled out his wallet, ready to pay.

“Two hundred and thirty-one dollars and sixteen cents is your total, Marv.”

Marvin licked his thumb and counted the twenties and hundreds in his wallet. Only a few bills would do. He pulled out the selected and handed it to the attractive cashier. Whizzer started to count some change, but Marvin simply stopped him by holding up a hand. He wanted to show off his wealth and show he could waste money on him and it wouldn’t matter. He was okay with being a sugar daddy. They both said nothing and Whizzer pocketed about sixty-eight dollars in ‘tips’. He printed the receipt and with it came an ugly noise Whizzer had learned to ignore. Whizzer scanned it for himself, not giving it to Marvin right away. He held out a hand, “Pen.”

Marvin always kept two pens in his breast pocket, one blue and one black. He put the blue on Whizzer’s long fingers. Whizzer flipped over the receipt and wrote very neatly his phone number and something else. He signed his name at the bottom in cursive. Finally, Marvin was handed his receipt. Not wanting to look entirely desperate Marvin folded it and shoved it along with the pen in his breast pocket. He collected the 3 bags and left, winking at the cashier. Jason had gotten a wiener dog balloon animal when they met up again to visit yet another store. Marvin unfolded the slick paper. It read: ‘I’ll fuck your brains out’ and then the number. Jason asked what it said, but Marvin managed to distract him by saying he’ll buy him a new game.

Trina and Jason got in her car, all packed and ready to go. Marvin leaned into the passenger window and waved at Jason. Trina kept her eyes focused on the steering wheel. She was still mad about the fight that drove Marvin to take Jason shopping, but to be honest, Marvin couldn’t care less. She started the engine. Marvin got the memo and stepped away. She sped off, leaving Marvin in the city alone with any queer man at his fingertips.

He got out the receipt, carefully unfolding it. He was still in the driveway with his keys in his hands. Knowing when Whizzer got off of work did help. He punched in the numbers and put the phone to his ear.

A high, but hoarse voice picked up. “Hello?”

“Whizzer?”

“That’s me. Who’s this?”

Marvin chuckled into the speaker, “Marvin.”

“Oh, right, right. Has your wife left yet?” He sounded like he was moving stuff around.

Marvin climbed in the front seat of his truck; the cold December air wasn’t being kind. “Yeah, uh, what are you doing?”

Whizzer scoffed, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m completely naked and would like to find clothes of some sort before you get here.”

“Clothes ruin all the fun. Send me a picture.”

“I’ll text you my address. Better have my roses.”

He started the truck, the engine erupting in loud growls, that some might say is badass, but Marvin calls annoying and a snitch when he’s trying to go answer one of his booty calls in the middle of the night. He turned up the heat on full blast. Where the hell was he supposed to get roses at 9 in the evening? Once the cold, stale air of the interior became warm and he no longer saw his breath there were two vibrations coming from his phone. Both from Whizzer, the first was his address and the second was a flattering naked mirror selfie of him. Whizzer was bare-ass naked but had a towel semi covering his dick. Marvin screenshotted it for later in case no one wanted to fuck one day. Sadly, there were days like that. Marvin despised them. He started the quest to find roses.

 He found an almost closed florist willing to sell him her last dozen roses for the day. He had to pay double, but it was his only option at this point. He was fashionably late to pick up Whizzer. He put the roses in the passenger seat and drove through some sketchy neighborhoods before coming to a stop dead in the middle of one. He checked to make sure the address was correct, and it was. Whizzer lived in a very small house, the neighbors had trash all over their lawns and a pair of shoes dangled from a power line. The porch light was off, so if it hadn’t been for the warm glow of the cigarette Whizzer was smoking, he’d have barely known he was there. He saw the light bounce downstairs and the shadow walked closer to Marvin’s vehicle.

Whizzer opened the door and threw the cigarette on the street. He smashed it with his the heel of his shoe and jumped into Marvin’s truck. He took the roses into his lap, admiring them. “You didn’t have to get this many.”

Marvin pulled away from the house. In the passing streetlights Marvin could see Whizzer was wearing a white or light colored dress shirt that wasn’t buttoned at all, and jeans that were cuffed at the end. He couldn’t see what shoes he was wearing. Seeing Whizzer’s hairy chest in the glow of the blue light from the moon and the warm glow of the street lights made his lower stomach tense up already.

They were silent as Marvin drove to his home. Whizzer smelled the roses and bobbed his head at the quiet music playing through the speakers. Then there was a hand on his thigh. Marvin ran his hand parallel to his waist, he fingertips touched the innermost part of Whizzer’s thigh. He inched closer to his cock as he did. Both kept their eye on the road, pretending it’s not happening. It felt amazing for the both of them. Marvin got brave and started palming the young man’s dick through his jeans. It felt as if he had no underwear on. He got excited after realizing just how big Whizzer is. You can tell its above average just by looking at the constant bulge he has, but this was a revolution for Marv.

Once in the driveway, they both hopped out, and as soon as Marvin could he took Whizzer by the belt loop and kissed him passionately. It was messy and sloppy and out in the open where all his neighbors can see. He didn’t care, he had already had a sex scandal and sexuality exposure and he was still thriving in his business. Not so much his marriage, however. What else could they do to him? “Inside,” Whizzer muttered into Marvin.

He pulled their lips apart. Whizzer had Marvin’s bottom lip between his teeth. Once that was gone, he replaced it with his own. Whizzer followed Marvin to the door where he bent a little to unlock the door. Whizzer grabbed his hips and dry humped. Marvin laughed and waved him off. Once the door was opened, he pressed in a code in the door alarm. Whizzer scoffed at him and his securities. He shut the door himself, the cold air made his nipples hard and his skin sting.

“Fuck me on the kitchen counter?” Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s open shirt and pulled them close. He stood on his toes, attempting to match his height.

Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s ass, hard, making him grunt. “Show me where it is.”

They set off through the dark hallway. Marvin has never been so excited to be fucked by someone. His heart raced as they inched closer to the sparkling kitchen under the moonlight. Marvin flicked the light switch on. The kitchen looked clean and unused like the fake ones in home depo. They both found it a little discomforting. Marvin jumped up onto the marble island and spread his legs. The fabric was tight around his thighs, about to burst at the seams. He put his hands on the space behind him, leaning back, and waited for Whizzer. He was still looking around, admiring the home.

“What do you do again?” Whizzer picked up a glass antique Trina had picked out.

Marvin cocked his head and watched him. “I’m an architect.”

Whizzer said, quietly, “very impressive.”

Marvin raised his eyebrows as Whizzer abandoned the hideous glass relic and walked over to him. He softly put his hands between Marvin’s spread out thighs. He gracefully moved his fingers on the sensitive part. He was so gentle and slow that it tickled, but his cock still arose, pushing against his zipper. Whizzer undid his partners’ jeans as to relieve him from the growing pain. His erection shoved past his opened jeans, still being held back by his boxers.

Whizzer got on his knees and started pulling off Marvin’s jeans by the calf area. Marvin lifted his ass up to make it easier. Once the jeans were discarded the boxers were pulled off, too. Marvin’s erection sprung up, happy to be free from the fabrics. Marvin pulled off his shirt in hast, exposing his muscles. Whizzer pushed Marvin’s torso down till his back touched the ice-cold marble. He massaged Marvin’s abs then switched to his biceps. He was standing between Marvin’s naked legs to reach them. “I never knew just how buff you really were, holy fuck.” Whizzer was exasperated.

Marvin said nothing, he lay naked on the counter where his family eats. He waited to be fucked by a man he’s been after since he met him. Whizzer marveled his muscle for a few extra minutes. Marvin enjoyed the attention he was getting. Trina always commented negatively about his muscles, saying he was too buff and it wasn’t necessary. He would work out a few more hours after one of her helpful comments. Whizzer noticed Marvin staring off into space and decided to, without warning, envelope Marvin’s cock into his warm, wet mouth. Marvin was knocked back into reality as chills ran through his body, giving him goosebumps. Whizzer took his entire length into his mouth, his throat stretched as it made its way down. When he was sure Marvin was back from whatever he was thinking about, he gradually slid his mouth off of Marvin’s cock. He puckered his lips around Marvin’s head and hummed, sending chills and electricity through his body this time.

“Fucking, little fucker,” Marvin whispered, involuntarily.

He took his mouth away, pre-cum and spit dripped onto his chin. Whizzer bent down above Marvin’s face and kissed him. He licked the inside of his mouth and their tongues clashed as Whizzer let Marvin taste his own cum. Marvin broke the kiss by licking up the substances from Whizzer’s chin. They kissed for a few more minutes before Whizzer set out to mark up his neck. He bit and sucked and licked Marvin’s neck. He paid close attention to the pulsing vein in his neck. By the time he had moved farther down to his chest, his neck had purple and red splotches scattered on his neck. Teeth marks also showed, but they faded.

Whizzer stood up straight again. “Get on your stomach.”

Marvin’s excited chills ran through his body once again, his toes were already curling and Whizzer hadn’t even put his cock anywhere near him. He flipped over and gasped as his nipples touched the cold counter. He was bent over and his ass inviting Whizzer in. He stood on his toes to be able to accomplish the perfect angle. He brings every man to this counter to fuck him; he knew what he had to do.  As he fixated himself to where he was comfortable he heard Whizzer unzip his jeans. He pulled it halfway down his thigh, and Marvin was right, he was wearing no underwear. He heard foil being messed with, a condom. Then he heard a liquid-ish substance being squirted out of a squeeze bottle, lube. The wet sounds caused by Whizzer lathering his cock made Marvin even more turned on.

“Are you ready?” Whizzer asked.

Marvin reached his hands above his head and grabbed the sink faucet. The spot where his hands clung was starting to turn bronze compared to the silver as he had held onto that exact faucet many, many times. Whizzer took that as a yes and rubbed Marvin’s perfect little ass cheeks away from each other and gradually pushed himself inside. Marvin pulled himself up a bit, pleasure taking over. He’s never had a guy of this length before, it overwhelmed and excited him at the same time. Whizzer pulled back, almost completely out and pounded back into Marvin a few times. Marvin screamed and moaned and was shoved upwards, to the point where he wasn’t even touching the ground at some points. He flung his head up, hair sticking to his face with sweat. Whizzer huffed and puffed and dug his nails into Marvin’s side and back. He made literal scratches in some places. He liked the idea that Marvin’s wife may see it.

Whizzer watched Marvin’s back muscles tense up. His shoulder blades poked up from his skin. He hadn’t noticed just how hard he was pounding into him until he saw Marvin’s body being jolted up and down. Marvin’s skin stretched as it clung to the now moist countertop. Whizzer went deeper and faster, trying to find the g-spot. His legs were getting wobbly, and his eyes were now hooded.

Marvin screamed, “FUCK!” into the countertop. His empty house echoed it back a few times. Whizzer had hit the g-spot. Whizzer watched as Marvin’s toes curled and he started pushing back into Whizzer, trying to get him to graze the spot again. Whizzer angled his hips and retracted his cock out of Marvin completely, letting Marvin wallow in the emptiness. He fidgeted and perked his ass up to Whizzer, who enjoyed watching Marvin beg for him to fill his ass again.

“You little fucker better finish what you started,” Marvin said, his voice rough from moaning and wailing.

Whizzer snorted, “Oh? What if I don’t?”

“I’ll-.” There was a loud thud that interrupted him, “What are you doing?” He strained himself to look over his shoulder. He saw the top of Whizzer’s head.

“Nothing.” He could hear the smile in his voice.

“Whi-.” Again, interrupted, but by a tongued reaching into his ass. The tongue licked the inner walls of his ass expertly. He was a pro at this, but Marvin has never had this happen to him before. Marvin was sure he was going to break the faucet. He moaned and the tongue entered and exited. Before it went any deeper he threatened with cumming. Whizzer told him to wait, but he wasn’t sure he could. This was a whole new sensation to him and it was overstimulating him in the best way possible, and then, Whizzer added two of his long, bony fingers. He made a ‘come here’ motion with them and licked inside him again. The pressure in Marvin’s lower stomach was about to burst. Whizzer fingered him and his ass squeezed and closed around his fingers. Every fifth finger fuck he was using the same motion as before.

Whizzer added a third finger and hit the exact spot that made Marvin lose it. He came all over the floor and the side of the island. He let out a loud moan that descended into small shaky huffs. There were previous cum stains from previous suitors that Trina hadn’t noticed. Marvin felt bad after doing it, but he blamed it on Jason spilling something. Cum was still spewing as Whizzer extracted his fingers and tongue and replaced them with his cock. He rammed into a very dazed Marvin until Whizzer came inside the condom. He thrust a few more times after. The sound of skin smacking against skin was echoing in the kitchen. He took himself out and Marvin took a moment to stand up straight again.

His ass was sore and he could tell he’d feel like this for probably a week. Whizzer took the condom off and cum spilled out and landed on the floor. He threw the used latex in the garbage can, not bothering to hide it for Marvin. If he _did_ want to hide it that is, probably did, to save his son the emotional trauma, but that wasn’t Whizzer’s problem. He pulled his jeans up, careful of his raw cock. He didn’t bother zipping, it would hurt like hell if he did right now.

Marvin had put on boxers and watched Whizzer carefully maneuver his dick into his jeans. “You want to stay here tonight?” He’s never asked someone that before. He’s usually the one to make them leave immediately after having sex. 

Whizzer laughed like Marvin was joking. “No. Can you give me a ride though?”

“I guess. Do you want something to eat?” He pulled his own jeans up, his ass hurt just from the pressure of his jeans being buttoned.

“Can you get me something on the way?”

“Yeah.”

They walked out the house, Marvin without a shirt. He realized how much of a mistake that was as the cold, now snowy wind blew against his sweaty chest. Snowflakes hit him but quickly melted away. He pulled himself up into the truck and grunted loudly as he sat on the seat. He took a moment to collect himself after the immense pain before starting the engine. Whizzer laughed at him. Marvin smiled at himself, too. Since Whizzer didn’t bother to zip or button his own jeans Marvin could see his dick trying to pop out again. He cocked his head as he stared at his cum covered dick. Whizzer snapped his fingers in front of his face and rolled his eyes. Marvin drove him to get food in silence. They only spoke to say what he wanted. Eventually, he dropped him off at his house.

Whizzer jumped out and said, “Call me again, that was fun.” And shut the door before Marvin could answer. He lit a cigarette before he even got to the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh worm?

Marvin, Trina, and Jason sit at the kitchen island. None of them spoke, only the sound of their forks hitting their glass plates filled the tense atmosphere. Trina and Jason ate, not knowing that Marvin has had his naked body pounded along the marble just yesterday. Marvin has had Whizzer over every other day for 3 weeks. He fucked men in between, of course, but he kept going back to Whizzer. And the island is not the only place Marvin has been fucked by him. They’ve been all over the house- The couch, the office, the bathroom, and even Jason’s treehouse, somehow. A bad idea considering it was still the dead of winter. Trina has been busy and Marvin didn’t care enough to ask why she had been gone a lot. Jason goes to school and Trina leaves; that’s when Whizzer and other perspective fuck buddies can come over. Today Marvin had promised to take Whizzer shopping to say thank you.

Marvin looked at the steamed broccoli on his plate. “I have to meet up with a client after dinner, and then run some errands. I won’t be back ‘till late.”

“Why so late?” Trina asked.

“I don’t know. Something about how they work late and this is the only time they can meet me. It’s really an inconvenience on my part, but they’re paying a lot more than what I usually charge, so it’s better to make them happy.” Marvin has gotten used to lying to his wife straight through his teeth. He was getting to be a pro at it.

Jason chimed in and asked, “What are you making for them?” 

“A, uh, a summer house for their grandparents.” Marvin will admit he had a hard time lying to his sons’ sweet, innocent face.

Marvin’s phone buzzed. It was Whizzer. He sent a string of messages, all basically saying he was ready and horny. Marvin reminded him that they needed to go shopping first before anything else. Then they could. Of course, they would have to stay somewhere else. Trina and Jason were staying home tonight. Whizzer sent an emoji Marvin didn’t understand. He put his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the cryptic emoji and scarfed down the rest of his healthy dinner that Trina is enforcing. He excused himself and put his plate in the sink. As he walked out of the kitchen he kissed Trina and Jason on the top of their heads. He headed out.

Marvin pulled up to a smoking Whizzer, who stood on the curve separating the street and a patch of grass. He jumped into Marvin’s too big of a truck, shivering as the warm air met his freezing skin. Marvin handed him his coat that he hung on the back of the driver’s seat. It was bulky on Whizzer and baggy around the biceps from Marvin stretching it with his arms. It had an American flag patch and stitched writing on it from a company Whizzer didn’t recognize. He zipped it up all the way, it hugged his body. It felt old and it smelled like Marvin- cologne and some hints of an elementary art room. He buried his face in the jacket subtly so Marvin wouldn’t notice how much he enjoyed how he smelled.

They drove to a mall about a half away from the mall Marvin’ family frequents in case they happened to go there and the one Whizzer works in. It was smaller but more visually appealing. The trees in the parking lot were bare and fairy lights were strung up between the branches. You could hear the snowflakes hitting the ground if you were quiet enough. Walking from the truck to the entrance, it was a small challenge to trudge through the couple of inches of snow that had not been shoved to the side yet. Tire tracks did make some places easier to walk past, but also slicker. Whizzer almost fell enough times that Marvin held onto him by the waist. The parking lot was full as it was almost Hanukah and Christmas. Walking in, there were more lights hanging from the balcony of the second story. Wreaths and fake snowflakes hung from the ceiling. People were lined up with their kids to get a picture with Santa and people shoved past one another to get their shopping done before the Big Days.

Marvin and Whizzer wiped their feet on the provided mat before the automatic doors. Whizzer led the way. He held hands with Marvin, just to show affection. Marvin wore a scarf around his neck, which looked weird by itself as Whizzer was still sporting his coat. It dangled down to his hips and he played with it with his free hand as they walked. Whizzer pulled him into a place called ‘Journey’s’. It was a shoe store. Marvin let go of Whizzer’s frigid hand. “Get whatever you want.”

He let Whizzer go wild and he sat down next to a man and his son, on one of the chairs. The boy was almost Jason’s age. He was trying on shoes with a Power Rangers lightning bolt on the side. Marvin recognized the logo because Jason had the same pair. He watched them as the dad helped his son put on the left shoe. The boy jumped up and looked at his soon to be new shoes with glee. He put the other one on and jogged around the small outlet. The dad turned to Marvin who was smiling, remembering when Jason didn’t hate his guts.

“Kids, right?” The dad laughed, “They get so happy over such small things.”

“Yeah,” Marvin said, lamely.

The man pointed over to Whizzer who was talking to a saleswoman. “Is that your son? Seems like a real stud. He’s about to get that chick’s number, watch.”

Marvin stood up. He wanted to laugh at him, say that Whizzer was gayer than Elton John, but he just left him, with no words. He had had people ask if his dates were his son before, he was used to that question. He walked up to Whizzer. He had two boxes of shoes in his hand and was trying to hide a smile. Whizzer always wanted to be the chill dude with no feelings and who never experienced happiness. He rarely smiled around Marvin. Neither of them knew what he was trying to prove.

Marvin did his cheeky smile. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

Marvin escorted Whizzer and his shoes to the counter. They waited in line for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only 10 minutes. They’re the third ones in line. The second person had no idea what the sentence ‘you cannot return that’ meant. Eventually, they made it up to the counter. Whizzer got two pairs of boots. Marvin guessed he was sick of wearing tennis shoes in the snow. The total went out to be forty-one dollars and fifty-three cents and Marvin paid happily. They put them in the bag and headed for the next store. It was Hot Topic. Whizzer admitted he hated the store, but they had nice jeans. When they entered it Marvin understood why he hated it. Whizzer quickly picked out a couple pair of jeans and a button for his uniform at work. They moved on to the next store: Game Stop. Turned out Whizzer was a pretty avid player. He preferred PlayStation over Xbox. Marvin was confused just like when Jason tells him about it. He bought him a few games and one for Jason. It was an Uncharted game; Whizzer helped him pick it out. He’ll give it to him on Hanukah.

They went to a few more stores and they stopped in at a Starbucks outlet. Whizzer ordered for both of them since Marvin has never been there and Marvin paid. They sat at one of the tall tables and waited for their names to be called. Marvin carried six bags and Whizzer carried two. Marvin didn’t actually notice how much stuff he had bought until they all jumbled together on the floor of the Starbucks.

“We have to wrap this up. The mall is about to close,” Marvin said.

“There’s one more place I want to go to.”

“What’s that?”

Whizzer cracked a smile. “Spencer’s.” Their names were called and Whizzer jumped up to get the drinks. Marvin collected the bags and handed some to Whizzer then took his drink. It tasted sugary and delicious. Somehow it tasted like the holidays.

Spencer’s was right next to the Hot Topic. As soon as they entered Marvin understood why Whizzer wanted to save this for last. His eyesight was bombarded by dicks, vaginas, boobs, weed, etc. Anything you think was inappropriate for a child was in that store. Marvin saw absolute joy in Whizzer’s eyes as everything had a penis version. There was an alarm clock with a penis pointer. They had a penis water bottle. All different skin colors, too. Marvin thought about getting the bottle, but he wouldn’t know how to explain it to Trina.

“They’re really fond of penises, aren’t they?” Marvin stared up at a rack of shirts with an expertly drawn penis on it. There were words, but he couldn’t tell what it said.

“So are we.” Whizzer picked up the water bottle. It was a bit tanner than the white ones.

Marvin chuckled. “Fair point.”

“They sell dildos in the back,” Whizzer informed.

Marvin raised his eyebrows. “Do you _want_ a dildo from the back?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Whizzer led Marvin into the 18+ only room that was guarded by a red curtain and nothing else. It had Christmas colored lights surrounding the door frame. They walked in and everything Marvin was shocked by out front seemed normal. There weren’t just dildos. There were vibrators, butt plugs, sex harnesses, and more. Whizzer didn’t seem shocked by it at all. He gravitated towards a rainbow dildo, shockingly. There were sizes. Marvin’s thighs tingled as Whizzer picked up the longest one. He imagined Whizzer using it on himself and his face turning red and sweaty as he pleasured himself.

“Aren’t you strictly a top?” Marvin swallowed.

“More than not, yes, but if no one wants to fuck one day I’m not just going to jack off. That’s boring. Besides, I picked this out for _you._ ”

“What? Whizzer, I can’t bring that home. Trina will find it.” Marvin took the unused dildo from Whizzer and examined the box.

“Hide it.”

“Why would I need it?”

Whizzer got close to him. “Imagine this: You’re home alone. I’m busy fucking some other dude, and you start getting horny. Like, really horny. Your cock is about to explode and you want your ass filled by _me_. You get this and look at the nudes I sent you with my face all hot and bothered. This is about the length of my cock, right? Imagine I’m fucking you, but it’s just this. Of course, you’d like to get the real thing on many occasions, but this will suffice for when you’re lonely. Doesn’t that sound better than jacking off the same way every time?”

Marvin had started sweating during the visual. He felt the wetness in his boxers. He feared that it might show through his grey slacks. Marvin looked around, there was no one else in the room with them, but if anyone could hear Whizzer, they’d be turned on by his voice just then. It was deeper than usual and he made Marvin want to fuck him over the register. He almost asked if that was a thing they could do. Marvin agreed to buy it for himself. Whizzer picked out a medium length one, saying his ass wasn’t as impressive as Marvin’s. He also picked out two butt plug for both of them. Marvin didn’t need another justification, so he said nothing. They went up to the register and rang the bell, which made Whizzer laugh. A guy with spiky pink hair stepped in from the red curtain. He had a slimming black uniform on. It was just a shirt and jeans.

He scanned the items and put them in a black bag with no writing on it. “This all for you guys?”

“Ye-.” Marvin attempted to say.

Whizzer interrupted him. “Where’s your flavored lube?”

“Oh, people kept stealing it, so we keep it under the counter. What flavor do y’all want?”

“Two things of Strawberry, please.” Whizzer smiled at Marvin mischievously when the guy bent down to grab the bottle.

He slapped the two bottles on the counter. He scanned and tossed them in the bag. The total was a lot more than Marvin was expecting, but he paid anyways. Whizzer took the bag from the guy and led the way out of the back room and out Spencer’s.

“So is that place at every Spencer’s?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer bit his lip, making it turn white. “No, this mall wanted to put in a sex shop but didn’t have enough empty spaces to put one. Spencer’s is an already a perverted store, and they had a big storage room. It made sense to put in it there.”

“Oh.”

“I used to work there.”

“Ohh.”

After they trudged through the snow that grew while they were inside, they put the bags into the back of the truck. It was covered by a tarp, so they didn’t worry about it flying away. They both jumped up into the truck. Marvin started the engine and waited for the interior to heat up. Whizzer scooted closer and pressed the button to lift the steering wheel away from Marvin’s lap.

“Push your seat back,” Whizzer whispered.

Marvin pulled the lever between his legs and pushed until the steering wheel was almost out of reach. Whizzer lifted up the armrest between the two main seats, exposing the middle on. He scooted even closer. Marvin has had a boner since the sex shop and it was starting to ache. Whizzer undid his slacks and pulled a little down his waist, just enough to where he can manage. He reached his hand down his boners and gently took a hold of his oozing cock. He moved his hand up and down his length. He breathed onto Marvin’s neck as he did so. Marvin moaned softly. He closed his eyes, not caring who sees or whose kid he scars. Whizzer pulled his dick and balls out of his boxers and shoved the fabric away. Whizzer took his attention away for a moment, Marvin peaked at him. Whizzer had grabbed the black bag that Marvin didn’t even notice he brought up with him. He pulled out the strawberry lube.

Marvin gasped as the cold liquid hit his cock. He laughed as he got used to the feeling. Whizzer pumped his dick a few times, spreading the lube around. He wrapped his lips around his slick head with no warning. He swirled his tongue around the clit. Marvin whined at the immense pleasure. There were people walking by the truck, daring him to moan louder, so everyone would know. Marvin sucked in harshly as Whizzer quickly took his whole length into his mouth. His lips touch his skin at the base. He bobbed a few times; making sure it stretched his throat with every blow. Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand that was on the steering wheel. He placed his palm on his throat so Marvin could feel how his cock is going deep into Whizzer. He felt his throat expanding, and he saw his jaw is open enough that it looked wrong. It made Marvin want to cum, right now, but he knew Whizzer would be disappointed if he didn’t get to do his special tricks.

Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s balls and squeezed every which way. It shocked Marvin so much he flinched upwards. He never knew what touching the balls would do. He cried out Whizzer’s name and put his hand in his hair. He pulled until his mouth was almost off his cock and he was staring at the door straight on. Whizzer looked at him, his mouth open and his tongue around Marvin’s dick. Pre-cum mixed with the lube clung from both of his lips, making strings. He wanted to look Whizzer in the face. He let go of his hair and he practically fell, engulfing his dick. He blew and Marvin wailed and moaned and grunted. Whizzer squeezed his balls again which made Marvin buck his hips. Whizzer didn’t choke on the extra length suddenly forced into him. He instead when deeper, touching the base again. His tongue and lips glided along him and he lifted his head.

Marvin pulled his hair and pushed his head down. He was on the edge of cumming. Whizzer started humming softly as he was pushed and pulled along his cock. When he was pulled to the top he flicked his tongue along his clit. Then Marvin shoved his head down and filled his throat with his cum. Whizzer swallowed it, not missing an ounce. Marvin’s hand went slack and fell out of his hair. Whizzer cleaned the lube and cum off his cock. After he was successful in that he lifted his head to Marvin’s.

Marvin looked at him and smiled. “Taste good?”

Whizzer leaned in and opened their mouths to make out. “See for yourself.” He licked through the string of cum and lube to Marvin’s tongue. He moved to sit on his lap. His limp dick touched his lower stomach as they continued to make out. Saliva dripped from their mouth onto Marvin’s shirt. Their jaws jutted forward as Whizzer rubbed his cock on Marvin’s thigh.

Marvin separated them. “That tasted fucking fantastic, and I’m sorry to blue ball you, but it’s late and I have to get home.”

Whizzer slumped, hitting the steering wheel. “Fine, but you owe me pictures of you using the dildo _and_ butt plug. I need nudes, too, ya’ know.”

“Deal, now, get off.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an unexpected hiatus can you believe,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,sorry lol

Marvin sat in his office with his bright lamp lighting up his drafting table. His back ached from slouching over his newest project; a blueprint of a park they’re building in a low-income neighborhood. It was for a charity, which Marvin donated a large amount too. He pressed his freshly sharpened pencil into the palm of his hand. He stared at the paper annoyed. There were crumpled up paper surrounding his swivel chair. His hair fell in front of his eyes as his mind slipped from work into miscellaneous things. Thinking about the sex he had had this past week, the food his wife was cooking, and if he took the trash out. The pencil that was dug into his palm started to sting more and more and he pushed it slightly harder. The doorbell made him jump slightly. Letting go of his pencil, there was a patch of red surrounding a black dot. He stood up and stretched his arms backward.

Trina had answered the door by the time Marvin got to the top of the stairs. A familiar voice drew him down a few steps so he could listen. Marvin still couldn’t see who was at the door as he moved down more steps. Trina turned around and opened her mouth, ready to shout, but stopped. “Oh, honey, there’s a Whizzer Brown here to see you.”

The name made Marvin trip over himself and down a couple steps, but walked smoothly to the door, blocking Trina from seeing Whizzer anymore. She put her chin on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. He hated being affectionate to Trina, but they were married so he had to endure. He didn’t always hate it, but he’d rather have Whizzer now. He finally set his eyes on the young adult. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth loosely, and his jaw was slack. A chuck of curly hair hung in front of his annoyed looking eyes as he gave Marvin a confused but deadly stare. He had one leg kicked out so only his heel rested on the walkway. It emphasized his ass. Whizzer had the clothes on Marvin had bought him 3 weeks ago. Marvin took in his attractive and lustful image as they all said nothing.

“Mr. Brown,” Marvin said, finally.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow and sucked on his cigarette butt. “Marvin, you said we could meet tonight.” He blew out the smoke he was holding in his lungs.

“I said tomorrow,” Marvin said.

Trina whispered in Marvin's ear. “Who is he?”

“He’s the client who wants a summer house for his grandparents.”

They both looked at the younger adult for confirmation. Whizzer took another drag off his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. Trina frowned at his action. “That’s right.” He began chewing on his nails.

“Oh!” Trina shouted into Marvin’s ear. She stepped away from Marvin and shoved him away from the door, “we were just about to have dinner, would you like to join us? You could meet afterward, in Marvin’s office.” Trina liked Marvin’s clients, especially the attractive ones.

Whizzer looked at Marvin who was shaking his head no. Whizzer agreed to the invite and stepped his way inside, grazing against Marvin as he did so. Marvin huffed at Whizzer’s mischievous smile. He took off his new boots and followed Trina into the kitchen. Marvin watched his ass from behind them, reaching out to pinch it. Whizzer yelped and Marvin shushed him. Trina kept walking, not noticing the commotion.

“Jason, say hi to one of your fathers' clients. He’ll be staying for dinner,” Trina said once they all gathered in the stale, dense kitchen. Jason was sitting on the island, his bare feet swung in the air. He was concentrating on a piece of paper on his lap. His pencil moved back and forth as he wrote. Trina said his name again and he muttered a hello without looking up. Whizzer lifted his fingers as a wave; his fingers trembled and begged for their nails to be bitten or to hold a cigarette. Marvin stayed still, keeping his stoic face.

Jason was shooed off the table and onto a stool. Trina set out everything on the island counter and everyone sat in silence. Whizzer sat next to Marvin and bit his lip, remembering the first time they had fucked on the counter that he and Marvin’s family are now eating on. Marvin swallowed and began filling his plate. Whizzer only took a few bites of whatever Trina had made, he wasn’t sure. Marvin noticed his lack of care for the food and scarfed down his own plate. He wanted to get them upstairs before a conversation started, but he took too long. Trina asked, “So, are _you_ buying your grandparents the summer house or…?”

Whizzer looked at Marvin, not making eye contact with Trina as he lied. “Uhm, no, I’m actually just taking care of…everything else.” He picked up a little cloth bag that had a blue number 1 on it.

“It was for the first day of Hanukkah. It’s basically a stocking,” Marvin said.

“Are you Jewish, Whizzer?” Trina asked.

“Kind of.”

“What does th-?” Trina was silenced with Jason dropping his book and paper on the counter, making a loud smack. He had a big, gleeful smile on his face. His front tooth was a little crooked, but he showed it off with his smile. Marvin, still scarfing down the food, jumped at the loud noise. It was quiet for a moment as Jason waited for everyone to notice him. For the first time, Whizzer had noticed the classical music that was played lowly throughout the home. They stared at Jason, waiting for him to speak.

Jason looked around at the three confused faces and decided they were ready to be informed on what he was so excited about. “Can I open my presents now?!”

Marvin and Trina let their shoulders dropped, but Whizzer still remained tense. He didn’t want to see Marvin be a family man. He liked that he saw him with no life and that he wasn’t possibly ruining a family. A loving family was debatable, but still, Whizzer didn’t want to see Marvin as a person. He wanted to see him as a sex object that would hand over money whenever he wanted it. Marvin passed Jason another bag like the one in Whizzer’s hand, but this time it had a two on it. Trina got up for a moment; bringing back 3 or 4 wrapped presents.

Whizzer avoided watching the young boy tear open the paper, revealing what was inside. By his gasp, he could tell it was what he wanted. Thinking about Marvin and his family, and even helping pick out presents for them, that was fine. It was seeing them actually act like a family. Whizzer has broken up families before, and he tries to let it roll off his shoulders, but sometimes the burden is heavy and it weighs on him. He glanced at the items that were set aside so Jason could open more. It was the ‘Uncharted’ game. Whizzer stood up, almost slipping on the freshly waxed tile floor. Trina and Jason didn’t seem to notice he suddenness, but Marvin looked at him strangely. “It’s late, Marvin. I would like to finish our meeting then get home.” Whizzer voice wasn’t his normal, cool, ‘I don’t give a shit tone’. There was a certain shakiness to it that made Marvin get goosebumps. Marvin nodded and told Jason to play his game and they can get back to the other presents later. Jason agreed and ran to the living room.

Marvin guided Whizzer upstairs. Whizzer kept his eyes off the family portraits that hung so perfectly on the wall. The house wasn’t like the house Marvin and Whizzer had fucked in many times, it was a home, a desolate home. Marvin could build a house, but he couldn’t decorate it for shit. Trina had obviously tried, but everything was a little mixed up. The little décor they did have made no sense. Marvin got them into his office and shut his vent that led down into the kitchen. “Are you okay? What the hell happened?” Marvin asked.

“Nothing, just kiss me,” Whizzer said and grabbed Marvin by the waist. He had to lean down just a small amount to reach his lips. Marvin tasted like the food they had just eaten plus a little mouthwash. He hadn’t shaved in a while and his patchy facial hair scratched Whizzer’s clean face. Whizzer grabbed Marv’s ass, lifting him up on his toes. Marvin put his hands in Whizzer’s hair as his back was pushed harshly into the closet door. He pulled and Whizzer bit Marvin’s bottom lip. They both moaned softly remembering his family is right below them. Whizzer’s gut swirled, but he silenced it with kissing Marvin on his neck. He didn’t spend a lot of time marking Marvin since he had slid down the door. He looked down at Marvin who was on his knees. He put on his best performance of his blowjob eyes. His blue eyes matched well with his golden skin and the warm glow of the room. As Marvin unzipped the jeans in front of him Whizzer put his palms on the older ones face. He slid his hands up and into Marvin’s hair, trying not to get caught being affectionate. Marvin unbuttoned the jeans and not surprisingly, Whizzer wasn’t wearing any underwear. Marvin kissed the spot right above his dick, thankful that Whizzer avidly manscaped. Whizzer stepped back a bit, it was an odd gesture. Marvin talked softly, “You’re beautiful.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Marvin looked up at Whizzer, confused.

“I’m not your boyfriend, Marvin.”

He didn’t say anything. He took Whizzer’s cock into his mouth, holding onto his thighs for support. Whizzer pulled his hair harder and his dick went deeper into Marvin’s throat. He ground his teeth together trying not to moan. Marvin’s warm breath blew against the base of his cock, sending tingles through his body. He slid halfway back down then to the base again. He looked at him as he repeated the slow gesture. His eyes filled with lust as his mouth was tight around Whizzer.

Whizzer mumbled through a clenched jaw, “Hurry up. I don’t want your fucking kid walking in.”

Marvin hummed around his cock to relax him. He’d locked the door, he double checked. Jason would need a key, which they had lost years ago. Marvin continued to blow while Whizzer huffed and puffed trying to make as little noise as possible, but Marv was dragging this out and it was driving him crazy. He pulled Marvin’s hair as he was on the brink of an orgasm. He whispered fuck into his shoulder as he gave everything he had not to moan at all, not even a whimper. He gasped unintentionally as he came into Marvin’s throat. Whizzer tried to catch his breath after holding it for so long while Marvin took his mouth off of his dick. He gulped audibly and wiped his mouth to clear the excess. Whizzer rolled his eyes as Marvin smiled up at him. Helping him up, Marvin continued to hold his wrists.

“Whizzer, if you could go anywhere, where would you go?” Marvin asked.

“You getting philosophical on me?”

“Can you ever answer a question without being a dick?”

“Sometimes.”

Marvin smiled a bit. “Answer the question.”

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Whizzer looked down at the ground.

Marvin asked, “What about London?”

“I guess that’d be cool. Why?”

“I’ll take you there.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof short chapter lmao yikes also no smut can you believe!!

Trina sat on the steps with a pout. She had her hair up and no make-up on. She looked like she could pass out just then. She watched Marvin tell a petrified Jason that his plane was going to arrive safely and he’s not going to die. Ever since Jason had seen a plane crash on the news he’s been scared of planes. Marvin kissed a very sleepy, scared Jason on the forehead and patted his fluffy hair. He picked up his 2 suitcases and was halfway out the door when Trina grabbed his sleeve. “You really can’t take anyone on your trip? Not even your family?” She asked.

“No, business only, I told you.” He stepped out onto the porch, the sun was just rising and his yard shimmered from the dew.

“But you’ll be gone for two weeks,” Trina said. Marvin just shrugged. The taxi driver honked for the third time and Marvin stepped away to leave, but Trina stopped him again. She had her arms extended waiting for a hug. Marvin just rolled his eyes walking away. “I don’t have time. Goodbye.” He put his suitcases in the trunk and climbed into the backseat, giving directions to Whizzer’s house.

They pulled up with just an hour and a half before they needed to be on the plane. The driver honked and Whizzer barged out of the house with a small over the shoulder bag and, of course, a cigarette. He put it in the ashtray right by the door and sluggishly walked to the cab. He threw the bag at Marvin, who caught it, and wrestled his tall body into the car. He yawned and kissed Marvin as a hello. He had cigarette and morning breath but Marvin didn’t mind. The driver grumbled and told Whizzer to buckle up.

Whizzer was strangely affectionate during the drive. He held Marvin’s hand as he tried to take a nap; he kissed Marvin a few more times and tried to sleep on his shoulder. Marvin wasn’t sure if it was a move to bug the possibly homophobic cab driver or that he was so tired he didn’t know what he was doing. Marvin accepted the gestures, but they arrived at the airport so Whizzer needed to be awake. He was drooling on Marvin’s hoodie when he woke him up. He yawned again, looking around as if he forgot where he was going. Marvin unbuckled both their seat belts and jumped out, escorting Whizzer out, too. Marvin grabbed both their luggage and paid the driver who gave them a ‘look’ afterward. They walked into the airport. Whizzer put on sunglasses saying airports are too bright and linked his arm with Marvin’s since his hands were full.

Marvin had to walk Whizzer through the process of security checks as they went through it. Whizzer was still half asleep and just did what anyone told him to. They yelled at him for wearing sunglasses saying he looked suspicious. They ended up letting him keep them on anyways. Marvin laughed at his face when they made him take them off. Security was as easy as it could get besides that small hiccup and they got to the gate with half an hour to spare. They sat facing the windows watching the planes come and go. Whizzer stayed with the luggage while Marvin went to pay for the (even in his opinion) overly priced food.  He brought back coffee for him (and Whizzer, who ends up drinking all of Marvin’s coffee anyways) and some weird pastry for Whizzer.

Whizzer wasn’t in their seat when he got back. He’d abandoned their suitcases to get closer to the window. Marvin sat down next to their things and drank his coffee while enjoying the view of Whizzers’ ass. “I can see you staring at my ass,” Whizzer said, not looking away from the sunrise.

“You wear those jeans to make your ass look great and I’m not supposed to look?” Marvin chuckled.

Whizzer turned around. “That’s not what I said, but- Is that for me?” He shuffled over to Marvin and grabbed the weird pastry, eating it immediately.

With his mouth full he asked, “Can I have a drink of that? I’m hungover.”

Marvin handed over the cup. “You drank knowing you’d have to wake up at 6 in the morning?”

“You fucked a guy knowing you have a wife?”

Marvin swayed his head. “My wife’s not as hot as you.”

“I hate your wife.”

Marvin put his head in Whizzer’s hair and massaged his scalp. “Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. She just looks at me weird and…stuff. I can hate her if I want.”

Marvin laughed at his childishness and continued to massage and run his fingers through his hair. People were starting to join them by the gate, all staring out the window admiring the off-putting landscape. Whizzer pulled away from Marvin’s touch, his face was red and his eyebrows were furrowed. He swatted Marvin’s hand away when he reached for his shoulder. Without saying anything, Whizzer took the empty coffee cup and pastry wrapping to the trash by the airport bar. Marvin followed him.

“Whizzer?” Marvin called out to him. He turned around and you could see his eyes were glossy in the sunlight. The two were in the middle of the walkway and got in a people’s way. Whizzer scurried off again after almost causing a backoff. Marvin caught him by the trashcan and pulled him aside, out of the traffic.

Before Marvin could even ask what was wrong, Whizzer yell-whispered, “I’m not your boyfriend, Marv.”

“I know.” Marvin tried to hide the hurt in his voice. He wasn’t even sure why there would be any indication that he was hurt.

“Then why do you keep doing shit like that to me then?” Whizzer threw his hands in the air. The hoodie was too big for him and the sleeves covered his hands. Marvin cringed at the thought that it was maybe one of Whizzer’s lovers.

“Shit like what?”

“Touching me! With your hand in my hair and…I don’t know!” Whizzer’s face was read and there was a vein sticking out of his forehead. “I’m _just_ your fuck buddy, got it? You buy me shit and I fuck your brains out, okay?”

“Okay.” Marvin clenched his fist. He wanted to punch something. Instead, he walked over to their luggage and boarded the plane. Whizzer trailing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat ass, such a dick, and sell drugs,,
> 
> minus the sell drugs part but he did get high ANYWAYS FOLLOW MY TUMBLR AND COME TALK TO ME!!  
> \-->queersturbate<\--

Whizzer complained during the whole six and a half hour flight. When he wasn’t sleeping, he was constantly moving, trying to get comfortable, and cursing under his breath. A child sat in front of him and didn’t realize the unspoken rule of Don’t Be a Dick. Marvin sat comfortably with his small body and didn’t listen to a word Whizzer spewed out. If fuck buddies were the only thing they were, then he was only going to let Whizzer fuck him and not give a damn about him. Whizzer eventually noticed the silent treatment and sat still for the remanding 2 hours, still complaining somewhat. He huffed and puffed, and sat with his arms crossed over his chest. He acted like a child.

Later, in the cab, Whizzer and Marvin still weren’t talking. Marvin and the cab driver put away the luggage while Whizzer sat in the car, sulking. When Marvin and the cab driver got in and started to drive down the busy streets of London, Whizzer watched as the buildings went by slowly. He faced out the window, the entire ride, but Marvin noticed Whizzer’s hand inching closer to his own, which was in the space between them. He watched as Whizzer put his hand on his own. He flipped his palm and Whizzer gave it a tiny squeeze. He took it back and put it between his thighs. Marvin smiled at himself and took back his own hand.

“Where do you want to go?” Whizzer asked, towards the window.

Marvin smiled despite Whizzer not looking. “When we get to the hotel room, I’m taking a nap then probably going to do some work. After, we can go wherever you want, Whizzer.”

“You actually have a job here?” Whizzer looked down at the space between the two of them, disappointed that Marvin’s hand wasn’t there anymore. Marvin nodded and hummed. Whizzer watched out the window again.

Marvin passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Whizzer sat next to him, watching the basic cable the ‘luxurious’ hotel provided. He settled on something he’d seen Netflix advertise once or twice. Marvin was snoring as he lay on his stomach. Whizzer switched from watching the show to watching Marvin’s back move up and down. He could barely hear the people on the show over Marvin’s snoring. Whizzer fought the urge to put his hand in Marvin’s hair. He hated the feeling and continued to bury it down.

When Marvin woke up, Whizzer was dozing off next to him. An infomercial was playing on the TV. He took his drool covered hand and grabbed Whizzer’s thigh to wake him up. Marvin mumbled for him to turn it off. As the room got quick and dark again, Marvin put his hand around Whizzer’s waist and pulled him closer. “What time is it?” Marvin asked.

“Nine,” Whizzer mumbled.

“I slept 8 hours?” He pulled closer.

Whizzer said, “Give or take. Don’t you need to do work?” He started to pull away, he wasn’t the cuddling type. Marvin opened his eyes. Whizzer only noticed because the street light outside reflected off his eyes. He looked away quickly; it felt like he just shit out his stomach. Marvin rolled onto his side and took his other hand and pressed it against Whizzer’s cheek. Whizzer knew he could feel him blushing and he hated himself and Marvin for it. “It’s too late to work. I want to sleep with you.”

Whizzer got excited and put his hand on Marvin’s thigh and leaned over to kiss his neck, but was stopped. “Not like that, Whizzer. Sleeping normally, sleeping together.”

“Isn’t that, like, a couple-y thing to do?” Whizzer asked, finding himself giving in and turning over, facing Marvin. He could feel him breathing and his body heat radiate.

“This is our first night in London and you have the rest of the trip to not be affectionate with me. Just do it for me, please.” Marvin pulled Whizzer in until their chests were together. He buried his face in Whizzer’s neck. Whizzer said okay almost inaudibly and wrapped his arm around his back. His stomach sunk as he listened to Marvin start snoring again. He finally fell asleep almost an hour later.

=

 When Whizzer woke up and found himself reaching out to nothing. He looked around to remember where he was and he heard the shower running. He stood up and took off his shirt with a goal in mind. Walking to the bathroom, he heard Marvin singing over the water. He listened to him for a moment from outside the open door. Whizzer snapped himself out of it and walked to the shower curtain. He took off his leggings and boxers, quietly, and stepped into the shower with an oblivious Marvin. If Whizzer was a serial killer Marvin would definitely be dead. Whizzer watched him sing into the water.

“Having fun?” Whizzer put his cold hands on Marvin’s hips. Both the sudden realization that he was now showering with someone else and the cold made him jump and accidentally yelp. He turned around, Whizzer’s hands still on his hips. Marvin smiled at Whizzer through his wet hair. Water droplets fell from his chin. Whizzer didn’t smile back but just started kissing Marvin’s wet neck. He only let off a spot when the hickey was visible enough. Marvin moved his wet hands around Whizzer’s chest and moaned softly into Whizzer’s ear.

“Fuck me…” Marvin whimpered out. Whizzer took his mouth off the purple and red hickey on Marvin’s neck with a string of saliva following him. He put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around and forcing him to bend over. Marvin’s cheek pressed against the cold shower wall along with his left hand. His right hand was wrapped around his hard dick. The water beat against his back as Whizzer’s hands glided up it to reach his hair. Whizzer pulled it once he tangled his fingers with it.

Marvin knew Whizzer’s favorite thing was just plowing into him without any warning, so he always expected it. He always made a groan as if it had surprised him because Whizzer would get turned on by it. It was okay with Marvin just as long as it was a slick entrance. His face was thudded against the wall with every one of Whizzer’s thrusts. Whizzer groaned and growled. The new noises turned Marvin on even more and he wanted nothing more than Whizzer to fuck him till it hurt. Marvin let out little moans but was quiet mostly. He wasn’t sure why he felt sad that he was getting fucked by the one person who he wanted to be fucked by. Maybe it was because Whizzer _was_ the only person he wanted to fuck him.

Suddenly, Whizzer hit Marvin’s g-spot which made him scream. He heard Whizzer laugh from behind him and he pulled Marvin’s hair harder. He went faster, hitting the spot at every thrust making Marvin test his limits and scream louder each time. Marvin started stroking his own cock. The combination of the hair pulling, being fucked in the ass _just_ right, and jacking himself off created the overstimulation that he craved ever since Whizzer fucked him on the kitchen island _and_ jerked him off. That night he came in about 11 seconds. He gritted his teeth, trying not to cum so early.

Whizzer took his hand off of Marvin’s hip, nail marks showed. He put both hands in Marvin’s hair as he pounded into him. They both started screaming and shaking, their faces red, and the water starting to get cold. Marvin was thudded against the wall still as he moaned out, “I’m going to cum.”

“Don’t,” Whizzer replied.

“Fuck you.” Marvin rolled his eyes into the back of his head as he tried his hardest not to burst. Whizzer laughed over the sound of his hipbones hitting Marvin’s ass. He wanted to give Marvin every pleasure he could before either of them came. He slid out smoothly, telling Marvin to sit still. He did as he was told as he heard Whizzer get on his knees behind him. Whizzers spread Marvin’s legs and felt them up. When he, eventually, got his hands on Marvin’s ass he spread his cheeks. Marvin curled his toes before Whizzer even did anything. He loved when Whizzer ate him out, which wasn’t very often. Whizzer, seeing as it wasn’t really necessary to prepare Marvin as he was already stretched out, slid three fingers into him. Marvin grunted as Whizzer did a scissor motion and touched the walls inside him.

“Oh, fuck me,” Marvin screamed as the pressure kept building up. Whizzer bit his ass a few times before joining his fingers with his tongue. He moved his fingers and tongue in different directions as they continued to move in and out of him. Marvin couldn’t take it anymore and once Whizzer hit a spot, all the pressure in his stomach released. He came on the shower wall and floor and all down his legs. He was screaming even after he had finished cumming. The water, now cold, hit his hot back. Whizzer’s face was still buried in Marvin’s ass when the cold water cascaded down to his face. He jumped back with surprise, breathing heavily. “Did you cum?” He asked, obviously too focused on his ass, he didn’t hear him scream.

“Yes,” Marvin swallowed, roughly. He was still pressed up against the wall.

“Great! Be out in five minutes, and don’t bother getting dressed.” Whizzer stood up and opened the shower curtain.

Marvin stood up straight, his knees still wobbly. “Whizzer, baby, I have to do some work.”

Whizzer cringed at the term of endearment, but let it slide because he wasn’t finished with Marvin. “You have two weeks, just let me suck you off.”

“I’m not even hard, and doing this takes about two weeks.”

“Then give me head! Come on,” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hips, “you invited me out on this trip and all you’re going to do is work? Please, just suck me off then I’ll leave you alone.”

Marvin thought about it for a moment, he did invite him out here and he’s young and restless. “Okay, let me wash off.”

Whizzer got a goofy smile, but it was gone as soon as it came. He kissed Marvin’s shoulder then ducked out. He seemed embarrassed. Marvin washed the cum off and finished washing his hair in the cold water. When he was done, he did as he was told and came out into the main area without getting dressed. Whizzer was on the bed, completely naked with his throbbing boner, on his phone and smoking a blunt. He was taking a picture of his cock when he saw Marvin, dripping wet, watching him.

He smiled, not the goofy one from before, but the one he gets when he’s horny. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He put the blunt in the ashtray next to him.

“Did you just take a picture of your dick?” Marvin asked.

“Yes, and sent it to like 4 guys, including you. Why?”

Marvin put on his fake smile and walked to the edge of the bed. “Wanted to make sure you sent it to me. Get over here.”

“Okay, Daddy.” He crawled over to Marvin and laid flat on his back.

“What?” Marvin got on his knees, waiting to devour Whizzers cock.

“I said, Daddy. You’re my sugar daddy, felt as if it was appropriate. Does it turn you on?” Whizzer was breathing heavily, his skin stretched over his ribs. He was giggling when Marvin took his dick into his mouth instead of answering. Whizzer took it as a yes, and continued to giggle as Marvin maneuvered his tongue around his cock. He was high. He sat up and put his fingers in Marvin’s hair. Marvin looked up at him as he moved up and down on his dick. He was staring to the left. The maid was there, watching them, with a shocked expression. Marvin now knew why Whizzer had his hands in his hair, so he wouldn’t stop blowing him. He made his moans exaggerated as he stared at her. She couldn’t look away; they were both staring at her as Marvin did his best on Whizzer’s cock.

Whizzer looked away from her and down at Marvin. “I’m going to cum.”

Marvin hummed; Whizzer screamed and looked back at the maid. She dropped her eyes to the floor and shuffled away with her big ass cart, whispering something. She decided to help them and put the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside. Whizzer laid back down and continued screaming, which he usually didn’t do. He came on Marvin’s face as he flicked the tip of his dick with his tongue. He caught some in his mouth, but most of it went on his nose, cheeks, and eyes. “Kiss me,” Whizzer begged.

Marvin crawled on top of Whizzer and straddled him. He leaned down and put his cum covered tongued in Whizzer’s mouth before they even touched lips. Whizzer’s hands were all over Marvin, which felt amazing to both of them. The cum on Marvin’s face had gotten on Whizzer’s, and when they separated little strings connected them. “Did you just get cum on my face?” Whizzer put his fingers on the cum.

“You came on my face!”

“Lick it off.” Marvin kissed him one more time because he could and started licking the sticky cum off Whizzer’s hot face. After, Whizzer did the same to him.


End file.
